Angel of death
by Unknownwriter20
Summary: Natasha Romanoff, aka The Black Widow, had managed to escape from the KGB and redeem herself through shield and then joining the avengers. However, while taking out Hydra bases with the team, she comes across someone she never even knew was alive. The team find out that their was someone who is equally if not than even more so than the infamous Black Widow… Femslash. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1- Not so dead

Chapter 1-Angel of Death

_Natasha's POV_

"Five minutes until evac!" I said into my earpiece as I shot two hydra agents. Turns out the hydra base was a trap. Me, and Tony (Iron man) were holding off the soldiers while Steve (captain America) and Clint (Hawkeye) were in there searching for the 'Angle of Death'. An assassin of hydra. Similar to my Black Widow counterpart, it's said she blends into the shadows and leaves no trace behind. No one has seen her face and cameras blur when she's near but from one of the witnesses, who somehow managed to escape, told us few clues to what she looks like due to her wearing all black and a face mask. Not only does she look deadly but played the part well. We had a suspicion that she is being controlled by hydra. My though were broken by Steve speaking sternly, "Widow, East wing. She's…. she's attacking the hydra agents!" I was shocked slightly but hurried toward the East wing. Arriving slightly surprised by how many agents were dead around her. Looking to be about fourteen dead. She was facing away but dressed in a white tank top and black joggers, bare foot. She had black hair which was shoulder length and looked to be about 4'11. I was overcome with sadness and pain. _She reminds me of…no she's dead._ I shook that thought away as she had just snapped the neck of the last agent. Steve approached her slowly and said "We came here to rescue you. Are you injured?" I rolled my eyes and said "Steve, she obviously isn't that injured. She just took out the hydra agents. I have to say, I'm impressed." At the sound of my voice I saw her muscles tense. She slowly turned around and I swear my heart stopped. Before I could comprehend what, I was seeing she was suddenly behind me as a gunshot went off. I quickly spun around as she killed the hydra agent that tried to shoot at me. I scolded myself internally for slacking on my awareness. I saw her white top start to slowly turn red on her stomach. Then I heard the voice that had been haunting me in my dreams and nightmares. "Now I am. It would very beneficial if you could get me out of here." Her voice sounded the same but was raspier but was still a deep smoky low tone that I love.

Snapping out of my dazed and shocked state, I rushed over to her just as she started to collapse. One arm grabbed her shoulder and the other supported her waist as she collapsed into me. I lowered her slowly to the floor as Steve fought of a couple more hydra agents that had arrived as back up. I looked into her vibrant green eyes as tears started to fill mine. I spoke in our native tongue, Russian._ "Alexia. Your alive. I thought you were dead!"_ She grinned that stupid but beautiful cocky grin of hers and said _"Same with you, darling. God I've missed you."_ I let out a choked laugh. She then said, _"As much as I want to catch up, I have to get this bullet out so I can heal." _Her hand raised to my cheek and wiped the tear tracks and I couldn't help but lean into her touch. _"Do it for me, like old times?"_ I smiled as I grabbed a knife from my boot and lifted her top. I only glanced at some of the scars that littered her toned stomach as I knew she needed to heal. Some were new but I didn't have time to question but I'll have time to explore them later. Alexia only grunted as I dug the bullet out. My hands started to shake but her scarred and calloused hands covered mine. My hands steadied. _Gods, her touch._ It sent tingles through my body. Warmth spread as I relished in it as I stared into her eyes that held so much pain but so, so much love for me. I scanned her face. Her skin was tanned and slightly dark, she was covered in bruises scratches but otherwise fine. Her perfected jawline, her thin eyebrows and small vibrant green eyes. Her scar that ran down from the left side of her face across to the right side of her jaw. I saw her smirk as I glanced down to her lips.

Steve interrupted our moment by saying "We need to leave, now. Tony said the place is rigged to blow in two minutes!" I barley acknowledged him a I helped Alexia up and we headed out the building. Steve kept sending us glances now and again; probably noticing my out of control emotions, but for once I did not care. I know I can trust my team. We just managed to get on the quin jet as the base exploded. Alexia still tried to protect me as she wrapped her body around mine. I relished in the feeling for only a moment as her arms wrapped securely around my shoulders. But I then noticed and felt her body straining to keep upright, her arms were shaking because she was weak. Bruce had already set the gurney out and ready. I managed to guide her and get her as gently as I could to sit on the bed as she looked like she was going to pass out. She managed to place her shaking hand on my cheek as I looked upon her beautiful scarred face. She all but whispered _" Lyubimaya moya"._ The use of her endearment for me brought a fresh set of tears to my eyes. I knew I was showing more emotions than I ever had before in front of the guys, but to be honest, I didn't care. She then passed out and I slightly panicked but Bruce must have notice because he said "She's just exhausted. She already healing from the bullet wound and the other injuries that I can see." I glanced at him and nodded but stayed glued to her side and never let go of her hand. Tony then decided to pipe up saying "I take it you know the woman Nat?" my eye never left Alexia's face, so I didn't see the shocked faces I knew would be there as I stated "Yes. She's my wife."

Lyubimaya moya- meaning my darling/my one and only sweetheart.


	2. Chapter 2-Memories

Chapter 2-Memories

_Natasha's POV _

Two days had passed since we had rescued my wife from hydra's grasp. She hadn't woken yet and I had refused to leave her side until she did. I heard the door go but didn't turn around. "Hey Nat. How are you doing?" Clint's voice rang out through the room. It would have been silent apart from the constant steady beep of the heart monitor. He came and stood near me. My eye refused to leave my wife's face as I spoke, "I will be better when she wakes up." I saw him nod from the corner of my eye. "Is she that…." I nodded. I had told Clint of Alexia, nicknamed 'Lex' when he told me about his family. I remember everything from the day I met her from the day I lost her.

I never spoke a word about Alexia to anyone and it had been years since I had. I always had nightmares and some were worse than others, but even though they were a nightmare, they still were a form of comfort because it was the only time I ever saw her face, even for a moment, before it changed to a memory. One night, I had a bad one while at the farm and Clint's wife, Laura, and him were downstairs. They were cuddled together on the couch while the kids were in bed. It made me feel sad and jealous that they still had each other, and I felt guilty for feeling that way because Clint had let me into his life that no one else knew. Despite me not telling him anything, he knew I was hurting. That night, without them meaning to, had ended up triggering the worse memory. Thankfully, I had withheld my scream and instead, had gone outside. Being outside helped to clear my head a little and put my emotions back into the corner of mind, but I needed time to sort through them.

After a while Laura came out and sat out on the deck chair next to me. My emotions were all over the place and I just wanted to tell someone, so I did. She never spoke while I told her of 'Lex'. Not in detail of what happened but how I felt and how we loved each other. I told her that I had to watch her be killed but didn't tell her the amount of torture we had both been through before death. I did tell her that I wished it was me who died that night. She got up and asked permission to hug me. I allowed it and relished in the comfort she provided as I let my emotions go for the first time in years. We then sat there for hours and Clint eventually joined us. I had briefly told him, but it was the most I had spoken to either of them, the first time sharing happy memories of Lex. Afterwards, I felt lighter and glowed in the happiness the memories had brought forward. Even though I knew it would bring pain later, I basked in it, just for a moment.

I was broken out of my reminiscing by Clint putting a hand on my shoulder, squeezing lightly and saying "She's going to be ok Nat. Just know that we are here for you and Lex. Try to get some sleep." I nodded and he exited the room.

A couple minutes later, my eyes started to close. I gave into my exhaustion and memories of happier times played through my mind.

**_Flashback_**

**_My breath froze in my lungs as I latched on to the most vibrant green eyes I had ever seen. They practically shined and I couldn't help but be captivated. I snapped out of my daze as mistresses voice cut across the yard. "New recruits shall begin rounds until only two of you are left." I barely paid attention but was focused again when she was next. "Alexandria Ashton and Keira Tay" Alexandria stepped up with a confidence that people aged twelve shouldn't have unless they had been trained. I knew she was different from the other recruits that the KGB had rounded up. We were all similar in age, but I was thirteen. I had been here longer and was the best out of all the girls here. Alexandria remained completely focused on her target as the bell rang. It was over before the poor girl had noticed. Keira laid dead with her head twisted at an odd angle. 'broken neck. Merciful.' I could see the sadness in Alexandria's eyes but a firm determination in them. She was a survivor. I could tell that mistress was pleased. I could the pure glee in her eyes. I couldn't help but feel pity because I knew that nothing for Alexandria would be easy but then again being part of the KGB wasn't what any of us wanted. You either survived or died. _**

**_It had been a couple years and we were both sixteen. At first, we hated each other because of how similar we were to each other and fought a lot. However, we became close but showed no emotion when we were around others because if mistress ever found out, we would be executed. I was struggling with these odd feeling whenever she was near and refused to let them show but sometimes it was so easy to get lost when she was around. The KGB taught us that emotions were a weakness, but it was hard to follow that idea and I knew they would retrain or kill me, so I kept my emotions close. Both of us were being drafted into the Black Widow program and it was horrifying but we know we had no choice. By the time we had gone halfway through the programme and went through so much torture and conditioning that the emotions I had tried to keep down broke free, but fortunately she felt the same and I had never been so relived. We held each other at night when both of us were at our lowest and it made us stronger. We got to know more about each other and the bond we had just kept growing stronger. Both of us worked great as a team and usually did when needed. We were the perfect duo._**

**_We were seventeen when we said, 'I love you's' and we made love after. We weren't virgins by any means, and we had lost our innocence_**_**long-ago, but to each other we were. Whenever we could we spent as most of our time together. The KGB always stated that having emotions were irrelevant and a weakness. Oh, how wrong they were.**_

**_We were nineteen when both had managed to escape. Out of pure luck, managing for four months. We got married on the 3rd month and spent the last month in bliss. Happy and free of worries, but we should have been careful and not relaxed as much as we did. The realization came too late that they had found us in France. It was over before we even noticed._**

**_They spent months torturing us, telling us to deny each other's love but it ultimately made it stronger. The last I saw my beloved wife was when she knew she was going to die. Her face was bruised purple and she had a new scar on the right side of her beautiful face. She looked right into the camera, smiled and said, 'I love you Natalia Romanoff.' I watched completely helpless as they beat her, raped her and cut her open and the heart monitor that they had set up flat lined. My heart was broken. I had lost my other half, my soul mate. Never had I screamed so much in my life. I didn't even have time to grieve as I was then tortured again but nothing could touch the pain in my heart. I became numb and closed off my emotions. I became what they wanted. The perfect Black Widow. The perfect assassin. _**

**_Months passed and I was snapped out of my closed off state when I got a letter. It was from Alexia. She had changed her name to help forget her past. _**

**_'_****_Dear Beloved, if your reading this, then I am dead. I am so sorry love. I sent this because I know what you would have done Natalia and that is shut down.  
My love, I want you to live. Do not give up. Escape and be free from them monsters.  
Just know that no matter what, I shall always be in your heart and I will find you in the next life, no matter how long it takes. I love you my darling wife,  
Yours forever,  
Alexia.' _**

**_Encased in the letter was our wedding rings. They were simple silver bands that were engrained underneath 'my love' on Alexia's in Russian and mine held 'my darling'. So, I did what she asked. It took a year, but I escaped. I came to shield and never looked back. Without her though, I still felt empty. I just focused on my work and tried to wipe the red off my ledger._**

**_Flashback end_**

I was woken by soft calloused hand stroking my cheek. I was about to snap their wrists when they spoke. "You still look like an angel." My eyes snapped open and focused on my wife's now smiling face. I practically froze. She then said "Is this real? Am I dead?" I shook my head and touched her hands on my cheeks and said "No love, I'm real. And you are definitely not dead." She smiled as tears leaked from her eyes. "My wife. My beautiful Natalia." I leant in so our foreheads touched. "You are the beautiful one Lex." She then connected our lips in a kiss that conveyed all her pain and love. I kissed with just as much emotion. Our lips moved in a long-forgotten dance. We only parted when air became a need. "Still got it honey?" I let out a laugh that was slightly choked up on emotion. "Of course." She grinned then connected our lips again.

**Updated 24/01/20**


	3. Chapter 3-Alexia

Chapter 3-Alexia

_Alexia's POV_

When I had heard a voice that I thought I would never hear again, I didn't believe it. I turned slowly wishing it to be real and nearly broke down when I came face to face with my wife. I had to know if she was real. Her beautiful red hair, her stunning eyes and God just her whole being. Then I saw her smile. The one reserved only for me. It made me fall in love with her all over again. When I woke up in what looked like to be a hospital bed, I just breathed in and out and gathered my thoughts. Then I looked to who was breathing next to me and nearly cried out again. She was here. Slight bags under her eyes but otherwise alive and breathing. I slowly reached out to stroke her cheeks. I was scared that she would disappear when I touched her, but she didn't. Her eyes snapped open when I spoke, and tears of joy ran down my face as she confirmed that everything was real. I grabbed her face with a gentleness unexpected from a harsh assassin and connected our lips, conveying my pain of missing her but all the love I have for her. I spent the next couple of hours telling her what had happened over the years, and she told me how she escaped and when she joined the avengers. She told me briefly about her teammates. I knew I would have to thank this Clint person for looking after her. I didn't want to fall asleep but with my wife stroking my hair, it lulled me in a sense of peace. My exhaustion started to take over, I tried to fight my exhaustion until my Natasha said, "Sleep my darling. I shall be here when you wake." So, my eye's closed as I gave into the darkness. But I should have known that the peace wouldn't last. Flashes of my pained memories surfaced.

_We had been caught by the KGB. I had been beaten, raped and tortured again and again. I had to endure the pain and watch as they did the same to my Natalia. I wanted to tear them to pieces, one by one, but I couldn't. I was weak. Too weak to save my wife. I knew I was going to die, so I had made sure that my letter was sent. It would take time to get to Natalia, but it would arrive. I made sure it would get to her and only her. I held onto hope that we would somehow escape or at least someone would save us but alas it wasn't meant to be._

_We only had each other, even if we couldn't be with one another, at least we could see and talk to each other. Then one day, my world came crashing down around me. They told me they had killed her. I didn't believe it at first; I refused to. They told me after they had beaten me to near death. I held out that somehow, she had escaped but that believe was soon swept away when they showed me her chard remains. She was the keeper of my soul and I had now lost it. My heart had crumpled to ashes. I screamed and cried when I was alone but remained silent when faced with any member, never showing emotion. I endured and did anything they threw at me. They then sent me off with hydra. Sold me like a slave and I suppose I was. If I thought the pain and torture, I went through at the red room was bad, Hydra was a nightmare. Though nothing would compare to the loss of my love. _

_My skin felt like it was meting off. My insides burnt like fire, flowing in time with my blood. I tried my best to contain my screams, but it didn't always work. The Doctors grinning face came into view. "Music to my ears, subject 231. I'm hoping this attempt will work this time, if not, well, I'll just have to play some more." His ugly face disappeared as he waited, listening to my screams._

_"__Well done subject 231. That's the three hundred and sixty-four kills." I remained stoic, surrounded by dead bodies. Other experiments were dead because of me and all because Hydra killed the weak like weeds. The more ruthless I was the less pain I would be in. I clung to whatever humanity I had left like it was my lifeline because, it was. I didn't want to fail in the memory of my wife. I wanted to make her proud; however, I still felt like I had already failed her anyway. The stench of death followed me wherever I went. Hydra had made the perfect killing machine other than the fact that I wasn't completely compliant. They couldn't brainwash me, though they used other means to keep me following orders. Their experimenting had increased my speed, senses and I could blend in and use shadows. I also seemed to disrupt electronics, cause blackouts but that was blocked as soon as crossed the threshold at Hydra base. Though the experiments gave me powers, the pain it caused was unbearable. I carried out assignations and kill jobs when they wanted me to otherwise, they would kill innocents. I had tried to save them when I could, but I would get tortured after._

_It had been six years, I think. I heard from the guards about this avenger's group. There was an apparent alien invasion in New York, but I had been underground, locked away still fighting for my life. I had no idea where I was, but I caught glimpses now and again. I had thought I saw someone familiar but brushed it off. Every day was harder to remember my wife's voice. Even her face was fading but I clutched to it with everything I had. I refused to let Hydra take that from me. No matter how much they tortured me, I refused to ever forget her._

_I lost track of time as the acid burned through my skin. I had let a witness go. I had gotten distracted by the TV's showing an eerily similar looking woman. She looked the same as my Natalia. I had frozen in shock but was broken out it when someone bumped into me, knocking me out of my daze. I didn't care about the witness anymore. I knew I would be tortured but was too shaken to care. They had poured acid across my skin, cut me open and breaking my bones over and over. They had eventually shut me in my cell to heal my injuries to start again. I was preparing myself mentally when the alarms started._

I woke with a start. Natalia was not here, and alarms were blaring. I panicked but everything came rushing back to me. Hydra had come for me.

**UPDATED 24/01/20**


	4. Chapter 4-The Perfect Duo

Chapter 4-The Perfect Duo

The rooms door burst open and Natalia, no Natasha, was there, panting slightly. "Hydra are here, and we need to move." I quickly scanned her, checking for injuries and found none. She was in black widow mode now, so I knew we couldn't have a happy reunion yet. That had to wait. I winced slightly as I lifted myself slow and steady off the bed and stood up. I know my body had healed thanks to Hydra giving me an increased healing factor, but I still wasn't one hundred percent yet. I was tired and knew I needed more rest but not while we were unsafe. Not while my wife was in danger again. I asked, "How many?" And I saw the glint in her eyes, the pure rage that she was barely containing. "Around fifty. This isn't a secure SHEILD Base as you needed medical attention and we were moving you today." I nodded then grinned "I don't suppose you have some clothes honey because I really don't want to show my ass to everyone." She smirked and passed me the clothes that I just realized were in her hands. I slipped them on quickly. I smirked at my wife when I saw her pupils expand with lust but more in anger as she saw the operation scars. I grazed her hand in reassurance. I know I would have to tell her and her team everything when we were secure. Soon.

I followed Natasha closely but kept my ears and eyes trained on the surrounding area. Due to Hydra experimenting on me my senses were heightened, I could heal faster, my strength was better, I could disrupt electronics by making them go haywire and I could blend in with the shadows, almost like I was invisible. We entered another room that had a couple agents in. I kept a tight lid on my own rage when I saw all the injured. Yes, I may be a hardened assassin, but I hated it when innocence people were injured or killed just because I'm wanted as Hydra killing dog. Natasha passed me some knives and a pistol. My protective instincts were screaming at me to protect wife even though I knew she could take care of herself. I was saddened that she has been alone for the past ten years or so. I am thankful towards SHEILD and this Clint. "Thirty Hydra agents Widow." She nodded then grinned at me and said, "Ready to take the rest down dear?" My grin was near feral as I stepped into her personal space. I noticed her breathing hitch. I whispered, "Like old times?" My voice low. She gave me a soft smile. "Of course." I could hear some men coming down the hallway. I gave her a kiss that went on a little longer than it should have while we were being attacked but hey, it's my wife. I pulled back and sent a wink. Pulling up the Glock I had taken and, in a blink, fired towards some of the Hydra agents heading our way. They dropped to the ground dead. All headshots. I smirked when I noticed my wife staring at me in awe. We snapped out of our daze when more Hydra agents appeared.

It had taken an hour to wipe all the Hydra out, we did save a couple to be interrogated even though me and Natasha really wanted them dead. I was now on a plane heading to a SHIELD base. A couple of agents were on with us along with Captain America known as Steve. As much as I wanted to show my affection for my wife, I didn't quite trust everyone on the plane and Natasha knew that. I could see the happiness and concern in her eyes though whenever I caught her looking at me now and again. My body was relaxed and sore, but I was alert. I just couldn't relax until I was sure we were safe. Soon we arrived and I was in a room opposite a man. He was bald and had an eye patch. Nat had told me he was the Director known as Fury. Nat was currently outside and was annoyed. I wanted to laugh as I knew she was pissed that she couldn't come with me. She had been with me through the tests and the body scans. We had already been here six hours.

Fury spoke. "You are known as the 'Angel of Death', but you are named Alexandria Ashton. Your parents were killed when you were two and you were part of a Slavery ring, then you were sold to a fighting ring where the KGB gained an interest in you." I flinched at the memories that assaulted my mind. He continued, oblivious to the pain he was bringing up, "You were then drafted into the black Widow program aged twelve and became a formidable assassin along with the Black Widow. However, it is said you died when you were captured again. Want to fill me in?" I sighed, aggravated but replied in a monotone voice. "I thought that my partner had been killed so I had nothing to live for and shut down. They sold me to Hydra, and I spent years being tortured and experimented on. They forced me to kill. I was cut open every day until I was used to it, then they tortured me until I stopped screaming and feeling the pain. They then forced me to torture others and kill those who they wanted dead. I can break anyone. I became a monster because they created me into one. Does that answer your question Fury?" My rage was boiling over and I saw him flinch and fear flicker in his eyes. I took a breath and calmed down. "Alexandria wh..." I cut him off "I prefer Alexia or Alex" he nodded and continued "I hear you are married to Natasha. Will that compromise you?" I scoffed and let out a laugh "We are probably the world's best and deadliest assassins Fury. We have both watched each other be tortured and thought that the other was dead. We always have and always will be a team. There is no compromise." I saw an almost smile cross his face, but it was gone as if was never there. "Good. Widow will escort you to the avengers tower, were you will stay and be tested before you go." I rolled my eyes. _Great. More tests._ I followed behind Fury as we exited the room. My eyes instantly connected with her beautiful green eyes. All my stress and anxiety simply melted away.

_Natasha's POV_

I was anxious when Fury was questioning Alex. I knew she could handle but didn't mean I had to like it. I wanted to punch Fury for refusing me to go with them. I could see the mirth in Lex's eyes. I had sent her a half-hearted glare. I just couldn't believe that she was alive and here. I could never get the image of her beaten and bloody face out of my mind when she flat lined. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened, and my eyes connected with hers. I could see her relief and the tension released from her body. She quickly made her way to me and hugged me tight. Her strong arms wrapped round my waist as mine wrapped round her back. She pulled back and smiled saying "Take me home?" I smiled and nodded. Then said, "I don't own a house, just safe houses when its an emergency and the avengers tower." She smiled and said "Love, you are my home." I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. We exited the building towards the car. Alexia had already had the health tests and her body checked out, so I already had my permission to take her to the avenger's tower.

I couldn't stop my eyes from being drawn towards Alexia. She knew it too because she sent smirks my way. She gaped as the tower came into view. "You live here? Seriously Babe. A goddam tower?" I could see the mirth in her eyes and the twitch in the corner of her lips. I rolled my eyes and said "Yes, I do have other places though." She grinned in response and my heart skipped a beat. I loved her grin. She was still the same person underneath all the acts. We entered the tower and Jarvis spoke "Welcome back Miss Romanoff." Alex just looked at me wide eyed and said, "Did the tower just talk?" I laughed as Jarvis responded "I am Jarvis Miss. I am not the tower." She replied "Oh, ok sorry Jarvis. Names Alexia, but you can call me Alex or Lex. Also, I'm Natasha wife." I practically melted when she said that. I knew she was proud that I am hers. But I was astonished that she was mine. I held her hand tighter. "Duly noted Mrs. Romanoff." She grinned at that. Exiting the elevator, I gave her a quick tour then headed towards my room. The team wasn't here as most had gone out or they weren't back yet. I made my way to my room, now ours hopefully. She closed the door and I sat on the bed.

I watched her as she scanned the room, "This your room Nat. I like it." I smiled. She waggled her eyebrows and said, "Though I think you need to take me out on a date first." She smirked. I have missed her smirk, her small smiles and epically her laughter. I was overwhelmed by how much I had missed her and didn't realize I was crying until she was in front of me, hand cradling my cheeks. "Nat? Baby?" I just cried more and soon the realization flashed through her eyes and she just held me close to her body. "I am here Nat. I always will be. No one will ever take me from your side again and if they do, I will fight hell on earth to make it back to you." My body filled with warmth of her conviction. They were practically her wedding vows. I leant in and kissed me. Her tongue invade my mouth and I moaned. We explored each other's mouths and soon our clothes were shed, and our bodies danced. Moans and loving words were exchanged. We were in no rush and she made me feel again for the first time since I lost her. After a few rounds of love making, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**No smut written yet. Sorry! ;-)**

**UPDATED 24/01/20**


	5. Chapter 5-The Avengers

Chapter 5-The Avengers

_Alexia's POV_

I bolted upright, panting and sweating. I looked around and didn't recognize my surroundings. I was in a bedroom. I had no idea what Hydra was up to, but I wouldn't fall for it. My eyes widened and everything came rushing back. _Her exploring hands, discovering old and new scars. Natasha moaning my name._ I felt an arm tensed around my middle. I looked to my side and found Natasha lying there with a content look on her face. I relaxed knowing that it wasn't a dream. Some tears sprung to my eyes when I realised it wasn't a dream and I was back in her arms. I relaxed fully. She was sprawled on the bed with one arm under her pillow and her other arm around my waist, her leg entangled with mine. She looked beautiful. Her red hair slightly messy and she just looked so peaceful. After a few minutes, my beautiful wife began to stir. Her green-blue eyes open, clouded with sleep but cleared when they locked onto mine. I smiled and said, "Good morning, my love." She smiled. "Morning." Her voice tired. I smiled and relaxed further into her arms. I felt her hands running over my new scars. I could see the sadness an anger in her eyes. I had explained a little, but she knew I couldn't tell her just yet. My hand brushed her cheek and I pulled her by my other arm, which was around her waist, further into my body. I sighed in content as she was flush against my body.

Few more minutes were spent in total bliss, no talking was needed. We were content to just be with another, but our time was interrupted by knock on the door. I scowled at it and Natasha chuckled. I sighed and got up. I made sure Natasha was covered and opened the door. Completely naked. A blonde man was stood there, and his eyes went wide and his face red. He quickly averted his eyes from my naked body. I arched a brow at him, and he stuttered out "Um…Everyone is waiting for you two in the living room." He avoided eye contact and looked anywhere but me and quickly turned around and walked off. I laughed quietly as I closed the door. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my middle. "Darling, I think you've scarred Steve." I felt her kiss my bare shoulder. I grinned and turned around and wrapped my arms around Natasha's waist. "Oh no, he got a look at this flawless body!" She chuckled then smacked my arm and walked towards the bathroom. "OW! The hell was that for!" She scowled at me, but I could see the playfulness in her eyes. "That, Alex, was for letting him see you naked." I stood there slightly gobs smacked but snapped out of it as she said, "You coming?" I grinned and responded, "Not yet." I heard her laugh as I made way to the bathroom.

After having a shower that took longer than it should have, we got changed and just as I was about to walk out the door, Nat grabbed my wrist and said, "Wait a minute." I looked at her confused as she went over to some draws and pulled out a box. I recognized it as my eyes filled with tears that I refused to let fall. She walked up until she was in front of me. She opened the box and there sat our rings. They both had ivy vines etched on them and were pure silver. She grabbed my hand and gently put my wedding ring back on. She stated in Russian_ "My life, love and fear."_ I stated back to her as I put her wedding band on her finger_ "My sun and stars."_ I smiled at that as I recognized as her wedding vows. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

**_Flashback_**

**_My hands were shaking as I stood in the archway in my suit waiting for my fiancé, soon to be wife, to walk towards me. The music started and my jaw dropped as she arrived. She looked stunning. Her hair was done up in a bun with a few strands loose. Her wedding dress fit her like a glove. She looked absolutely breath taking. I refused to cry but it was hard as I was so overwhelmed with the love I had for Natasha. I swear I just fell in love with her looks all over again. She stood in front of me. "Hi." I grinned as she smiled and replied "Hi". I practically clutched her hands for dear life and when the priest said for us to say our vows, she started in Russian "Alexia, you are my life, love and fear. The love I have for you is impossible to measure and you are my fear. My biggest fear would be losing you but at the same time, you make all my fears disappear. I will love you until the end of time and I promise to protect and love you forever." My smile got impossibly wider. I then said mine. "Natalia, my sun and stars. Nothing or no one will ever compare to you. Neither the sun nor the stars will ever compare to how beautiful you are to me. I am forever grateful that you exist in my life and that you allowed me to love you. I will cherish you and love you until I no longer can. Which is a very long time." She laughed at that. "I will always be with you and no one will take me from you and if they do, I will fight through hell to make sure I stay by your side." We were both crying by this point and then we put our rings on and suddenly we were wife and wife. And it felt amazing._**

**_Flashback end_**

I gave a kiss that would have left anyone weak in the knees. After a couple minutes, we left the room hand in hand. I was introduced to the team. Steve who was captain America, who was still red and couldn't look me in the face. Me and Nat shared a knowing look. I grinned slightly as she rolled her eyes. There was Tony, Iron man, Thor but he was off world now, Clint, who is hawk eye and Bruce Banner aka. Hulk. I slowly started to relax around them but that was only because I saw how relaxed my Natasha was. Others wouldn't be able to notice but I could tell. Knowing her for as long as I have and working together for so long as partners, both business and pleasure, I am able read her without effort. I remained vigilant regardless.

I was talking to Clint about how far he could shoot an arrow when Tony asked, "So are you really married to Natasha or is that one of her spy covers?" All conversation stopped as everyone looked at Tony then at me. I scowled at him and said "Yes Tony. We are married. That a problem?" His eyes slightly widened as he hastily replied "No, no problem here." My glare was practically burning holes in his head and he seemed to get paler by the minute. I felt a touch on my forearm and instantly relaxed when I knew it was Natasha. She leant in from behind me and whispered, "You can stop scaring him now." I pouted and looked to her and said, "but babe…it's fun scaring people." She chuckled and gave me a peck on the lips. I grinned when she pulled back and looked back to the team. They were staring at us wide-eyed and jaws open. I smirked as I said to Natasha "I think we broke them love?" I felt her body vibrate as she was laughing. She responded "No, Hun, I think I broke them." I looked at her questionably then it clicked. I knew she would have shut down emotionally and would have remained stoic and wear an emotionless mask to not show anything to others. I was saddened by the thought. She tightened her arms around me as if she knew what I was thinking.

Steve seemed to snap out of whatever shock he seemed to be in and say "Sorry, it's just, well, we have never seen Nat so…" I smiled and said "Open? Happy? Actually, see her expressing emotions?" The team seem to nod as one. I laughed and said "Well, get used to it cause I ain't going nowhere." I turned to my wife and gave her a kiss. We then spent hours talking with each other and planning what I was to be doing in the future.

_Natasha's POV_

For the first time in years, I was relaxed and happy. All because my wife was alive and back in my arms. Though I refused to let her leave my sight. Both of us seemed reluctant to part and remained conscious of one another. We had to be near or at least touching each other in some way, just to know that we were real and alive and not our imagination. I had gone over to bar to get a drink. I leant against the counter and I watched Alexia interact with my team members and couldn't keep the small smile off my face. "I am glad she's alive Nat." I looked over to Clint and responded, "So am I Clint." He gave me a side hug as my wife made her way over to us. I watched her eyes light up as they landed on me. I smiled as she got closer and said "Hey, keep your hand to yourself Clinton! That's my wife you've got your arm around." I heard Tony laugh loudly behind her. Clint released me, scoffed and said "Whatever 2.0" She grinned at that and wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. Both her and Clint got on well and I could tell they were going to be good friends. Clint had nicknamed her 2.0 as she was according to him, another me. He keeps coming up with different names for Alex and she sticks to Clinton since she already knows that as much as it annoys him, she knows he secretly likes it. I leant into her body and relaxed. We spent the rest of the evening talking with the team.

I had a proud smile when we made our way back to our room. She started kissing down my neck in the elevator. We were on the top floor and the only ones on that floor. I moaned as she kissed a specific sensitive spot on my neck. The elevator doors opened, and we stumbled to our room. We effortlessly somehow, opened the door without stumbling. I managed to gasp out "Bed" She grinned then growled as I bit her neck. My lips worked along her jawline and made my way back to her lips. Our tongues tangled together, fighting for dominance. Her hand squeezed my ass as they made it my thighs and she picked me up and I wrapped my legs securely around her hips as she made her way to our bed. She placed me gently down and pulled back. I saw the emotion in her eyes as she said "I love you" I smiled as I replied "I love you too Alexia" she lent down and reconnected our lips and slowly started shedding our clothes.

**WARNING: Smut so if no like then skip to the next chapter if you don't want to the terrible cringe worthy scene that I've written XD.**

I moaned out Alexia's name as she kissed across my chest. She kissed and licked her way down my body. Her hands leaving a trail of fire as they re-explored my body. She knew every dip, curve and scar as I did with her body. I knew she was teasing me as I felt her fingers slowly tracing patterns up my thighs and getting closer to where I needed her. My body felt as if it was fire by how turned on I was. "Lex…" She stopped kissing my stomach and looked up at me with her green eyes. Her pupils were blown wide with lust. Her voice was a lower octave than usual when she spoke "What do want Natasha?" I was panting with want. "I…I need you." She then dived down and licked all the way up my soaking core. I moaned as her tongue thrust into my heat. I could feel the heat building up and soon her fingers thrusted into me. I moaned her name loudly and I'm glad that no one else is on this floor. Not that I cared as my wife was loving me so beautifully. It didn't take long for me to build up to my orgasm. The heat coiled in my lower stomach and built up till it exploded and I saw stars behind my lids that I didn't even realized I had closed. I was gasping for breath as Alexia kissed her way back up my body and crashed our lips together. She grinned and said, "Is my wife satisfied?" I grinned and said, "Yes dear." I flipped us over, so I was on top. "Your turn." She moaned as I bit, licked and nipped across her body. Leaving my marks all over.

**I'm sorry if this was really cringe worthy *runs and hides***

**UPDATED 24/01/20**


	6. Chapter 6-Ultron

Chapter 6-Ultron

_Alexia's POV_  
Seven months had passed since I had been saved from Hydra and known my wife was alive. To be able to wake up with Natasha next to me practically every day felt like a blessing. Not every day was perfect though. Some days I did and still do struggle with my nightmares and PTSD. Other days I still felt like it's all an elaborate dream that Hydra had set up and are still messing with my head; but Nat had been with me every step of the way. No matter how I tried to push her away on my bad days, but she's a stubborn assassin. I had gotten close with the team as well. Most of the time I want to punch Tony with his teasing, even though I know he's joking, he pisses me off. I have no idea how many times Nat had saved his life. Steve's a sweetheart and can now look me in the face without blushing and stuttering. Me and Nat joke about it all the time. Clint is a prankster and we get along well. He still has no permanent nick name for me yet. I had met Thor after a couple months of being on the Avengers and he finds me terrifying, but he is nice. Loud, but nice. Bruce is quiet but he finds me interesting due to my powers. He asked permission to help figure out everything I could do, and I granted it.

Testing my powers, we found that I can heal superfast, my hearing is super sensitive, my eyesight is amazing, and I can see in the dark, I have super strength and speed. I'm like Steve with the super soldier serum but with bonus of healing and super senses. My main power that Bruce would study fascinated is that I can disrupt electronics such as camera's but the bigger the electronic, the more power I must use, which causes me to go tired and my body to collapse slightly. I can also use shadows to blend in, basically become invisible. I had been going on missions with the avengers and they knew not to mess with me or Natasha. We are the perfect duo. We don't even need to talk; we just seem to have this link and know exactly what and how to move. I loved working with my wife. It was easy to fall back into a similar rhythm of working together like we did with the KGB. The missions were mostly taking down Hydra bases and helping-out in war torn countries. My suit consisted of combat boots, black cargo pants, black top and jacket, all made of Kevlar with a half mask with a skull jaw painted on. (Think of Bucky's but with a skull jaw) I also had wings painted on my jacket. I was the more intimidating one out of the group.

I was currently fighting Steve. We had been training for about three hours now. I asked him "So Steve, any girlfriends?" I ducked under his arm and stuck my leg out to trip him. Me and Nat had been trying to find him a girlfriend. He jumped, dodging, but answered "No. too busy." I scoffed as I rolled under his leg. "Steve, come on! I mean I know your technically a granddad but get out there! There's someone for everyone." We stopped fighting as the door opened. I could sense it was my wife. I smiled and Steve smiled and shook his head. Clint then said, "It's creepy how you just know she's here." I turned to him and stuck tongue out. I leapt back and turned in mid-air and landed right in front of Nat. "Hi baby." She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Show-off." I grinned and leant in saying "You love it." Just as I pecked her lips, I leapt back just as she attacked. I grinned and she smirked. I heard Clint say to Steve "Not again. Please, not in the training room!" I let out a laugh as my wife advanced on me and we started play fighting each other. Not that it looked like play fighting to others. We were both moving fast and were matching each other blow for blow. Soon, she managed to jump on me and we both went down. She was straddling my hips. She smirked and leant in. "I win." I felt her tongue lick the shell of my ear. My body shuddered. Our play fights were always a turn on for Natasha and me. Mainly Nat. I was just turned on whenever she was near. "Guys! Come on!" Clint exclaimed. I let out a laugh as I flipped my wife and jumped off her. I headed towards the door as I looked over my shoulder and met lust filled eyes of my wife and said "I win" I laughed as I watched determination wash over her face. I ran through towards our room as I knew we wouldn't be leaving for a while.

Me and Nat are getting ready for this party that Tony was hosting. I had on a suit because I hate dresses. I had a white shirt, with a bow tie and a black waistcoat and black suit pants. I was struggling to adjust my bow tie when hands pulled mine away. I looked up into Natasha's gleaming eyes. "Still struggle?" I scoffed and replied "No... I just..." Nat just ached an eyebrow. I pouted. "Ugh ok yes. You know I can't do ties or bows tie." She just smiled at me fondly with amusement in her eyes. She stepped back and I took time to look at her. I swear my heart skipped a beat. She was wearing a tight dress black and silver, which made her curves pop. I now know why she wanted me to wear a silver bow tie. "You look beautiful my love." She smiled and leant in and said, "You're the beautiful one Lex." I shuddered as she nipped my ear. I said, "I suggest we go now before I do something that I definitely won't regret." She smirked and pulled back. I made my way to the door and opened it for her. I stuck out my arm for her and said, "Shall we my 'lady?" She laughed and stated, "We shall." She grabbed my arm and we made our way to this party. I loved signal day with my wife, even the bad because I was with my soulmate again.

The party was now just down to the team. I was sat with Nat, who was leant on me, an arm wrapped securely around her waist and my other arms she had taken; currently playing with my fingers. Her feather light touch skimmed over my hand, tracing the small scars I had on them. My jacket was off, and I had rolled my sleeves of shirt up ages ago. I had noticed the lust in my wife's eyes as she had kept stealing glances at me throughout the whole night and we had teased each other throughout the night with touches. She loved my forearms. Mainly because she loved me holding her while we made love, especially when I held her up against the wall. My thought was broken when I saw the sexual frustration on Natasha's beautiful face and laughed to myself. Though she was not alone in her frustrations. She ignored the guys bickering and looked at me in question. I just pecked her lips and got up. "Anybody want a drink?" Some nodded but others said no. I headed to the bar.

I got there just as I watched Cap nearly pick Thor's hammer up. I heard Thor state "Your all not worthy." I snickered at that. A horrible screeching sound went off. I yelped in pain since my hearing was a lot more sensitive than everyone else's. I saw something heading towards the group and everybody was frozen. I couldn't hear anything. Nat kept sending glances my way. I shook my head to rid of the ringing in my ears. My hearing came back as it stated **"Peace of our time."**

I felt myself get blown back into the shelves of liquor. I growled in annoyance as the glass dug into my back. I felt my flesh tear slightly. _Why me?!_ I looked up just as a metal robot threw a punch at my face. I felt my jaw break but ignored the pain as I threw my own. My skin teared at the knuckles as I teared its head off. I felt my jaw and knuckles heal as Nat and Bruce slid over the bar top, well Bruce trying to. Tony's old bots were shooting at us. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him down behind the bar. "Thanks." I said nothing as I scanned my eyes over Nat. She asked, "You ok?" I scowled towards the bot that was shooting at us. "I will be when we can just have a normal dam night for once." She chuckled at me. "Need a spare Hun?" I grinned as she passed me my knife which I had left with her. "Thanks babe" She smirked.

I pecked her lips before I leapt over the side of the bar effortlessly. Before the bot knew it, I had stabbed him in the neck. I twirled my way through the others slicing any that I came across. The bot that was speaking turned to me and said, **"You're going to be a pain."** I grinned and responded, "Darling, of course I am." I went to attack him, but a blast knocked me off my feet. I groaned as I felt something enter my stomach. I just laid there as more pressure was added as the bot, Ultron talked, I had picked up the name from when Tony had been muttering it in shock and confusion. Ultron looked down at me then looked up and said **"Only one path to peace... the Avengers extinction."** Thor then threw his hammer and he broke into pieces. I looked down to see what was in my stomach to find a metal pole. _Where the hell did, he even get that?_ Nat crouched down next to me. She looked at me in question and I nodded. I groaned slightly as she pulled the pole out of my stomach. I was so used to pain by now that stuff like that felt like nothing. She helped me stand up and placed a hand on the now healing hole. I covered her hand with mine. I heard Ultron state **"I had strings...but now I'm free."** I couldn't help the shudder that went through my body at that. I looked to the rest at the team and finally to my wife. I just squeezed her hand tighter. I knew whatever it is, we'll get through it. But I knew things would only get harder now.

**UPDATED 24/01/20**


	7. Chapter 7-The Twins

Chapter 7-The twins

_Alexia's POV _

Turns out Ultron has Loki's Sceptre. However, we had no idea what for yet. Nat had filled me in on what happened with the alien invasion. I could tell that Tony was still deeply affected by dropping that nuke off, I mean he thought he was going to die. We were teamed up and heading towards his base. I didn't go on the mission to get Strucker as I had to stay behind to make sure Ultron didn't break in and steal anything else. I had felt like it was a waste and spent the time worrying for my wife. Now we were heading to our target's destination. I couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy. I just felt off about this mission but brushed it aside. There are two enhanced kids that Ultron has working with him. In Hill's words, 'He's fast, she's weird.' They were Hydra experiments too and I am hoping to help them. There only kids. "Two minutes out!" Clint called.

I looked over to my wife and found she was double checking her guns. I walked up to her. She looked up to me and smiled. I unsheathed my combat knife which had my initials on and passed to her. I gripped her hands as she was about to protest. "I want you to have it. Besides, I have about twenty different knives on me." She chuckled and looked at me amused saying "You always did love your knives. I swear you loved them more than me." I leant in close and responded, "I will always love you above everything. Nothing can compare to you." She blushed and I grinned. It amused me greatly that I still could affect my wife still, even if she was a cold-hearted assassin. I just stared at her. _Beautiful. _Our moment was broken by Steve saying that we were thirty seconds out. I pulled back slightly as Natasha's face turned serious. She spoke with a hint of worry coating her voice that only I could ever pick up on. Every mission we always reassured one another and sometimes words didn't need to be exchanged, it was the same promise each time. "Try not to get too hurt. I know you can heal but I still worry." I smirked and said "Love, I'll be fine. I'm the one who can heal. Just be safe." She smiled and nodded. I gave her a peck on the lips as I made sure my knife was secure on her thigh. A silent reassurance in our eyes and our promise was made. _Come back to me. _No matter what, I would never let my wife down again.

_Natasha's POV__  
_  
The mission was not going to plan. I was trying to find the kids, or at least the target. Most of the team had gone silent, including my wife. Suddenly, the scenery changed around me. I was back in the red room. I walked towards the glass and saw the girls behind it doing ballet. It then flashed to me being strapped down. Soon I realised that I was hallucinating after it started to fade. I was shaken. I had no idea how long I was trapped in my own mind, but I was snapped out of my daze by someone's screaming. No not someone's, my wife's. She was screaming my name. Her voice filled with so much pain. I rushed over to where I heard her, and I found her with the other team members watching in worry. Alexia's face was filled with so much rage and pain. Tears were running down her face and my heart broke to see her in so much pain because if I know that if mine and the others were bad; Alexia's would be worse. I had my suspicion of what she could be seeing and saw that Steve went to reach forward to touch her, and I shouted at him, in a warning to stop but it was too late.

Alexia snapped. I told the others to get back as she grabbed him by the neck and threw into the wall. He was dazed from the unexpected attack. She screamed out in a rage, telling him to shut up as she wrapped her hands around Steve's neck. The others were frozen in shock, fear and slight awe. I wasn't shocked as the others by the display because I know my wife had always been strong and whenever she lashed out, the person didn't stand a chance. It was the one thing the KGB could never remove. She was extremely volatile and deadly like this and I knew I had to snap her out of it somehow before she killed Steve.

_Alexia's POV_  
The mission was a decoy. A lure. I had known something was up the second we stepped into the building. It was just too quiet. We split off searching and I came face to face with the twins soon after. "Please don't do this. We can help you. They helped me." The boy scoffed and said in a heavy Slovakian accent. "We need no help from Stark." The girl was then suddenly next to me and red flashed in my vision and I was thrusted into my worst memories that I had kept suppressed.

_"Mummy!" Alexandria, I love you baby! Never forget that!" I screamed as I watched as the masked men invaded our home and beat my mother. They dragged me from my dead family. They stormed in speaking a language that I did not know. They had shot my father who had tried to protect us. I watched his body fall to the ground with a bullet hole in his head. I watched as they beat my mother then shoot her. I tried to protect my sister; I used my body to shield her. She was only four. The men came over to me and pulled her away from me. I bit and scratched with everything I had. One spoke in Russian and said "This one's too young. Dispose of it." I screamed out in rage as they shot my baby sister. I was six and I had just watched my whole family get slaughtered. _

_It had been a year of being a slave and I was being sold again. I overheard some talking about a fighting ring. I_ _knew I would do whatever it is to protect others and get out. I had learnt Arabic as, now, I could understand them around me. I wanted to kill every one of them. And eventually I did._

_The ring was horrible. I hated killing the others because most had been kids just like me. Taken from their families or their families killed. My mentor was the only one I could trust. She taught me everything from basic education to how to survive. I knew how to kill a person in six different ways with my bare hand. I hated what I had to become and became ruthless, but I would do whatever to survive. _

_I was twelve now and had killed my slavers but had been caught by another organization. They were known as the KGB. So, I did their bidding. They turned me more into a monster worse than what the fighting ring did. It was the worst but the best due to meeting Natalia. _

_No, no, no, NO! I watched as they beat and raped my wife. Again, and again. There was nothing I could do. I had screamed out her name. Trying desperately to make sure that she kept her eyes on me._

_Dead. She was dead. Gone. No longer would I see her stunning eyes. No longer would I see her beautiful smile. No longer would I hear her laugh or her beautiful voice ever again because they had murdered her. I had nothing to live for as they showed me the charred remains of my Natalia. I was numb. My heart a chasm. My soul gone._

_They then sold me off to Hydra._

_My skin was melting. It felt like my body was on fire. I couldn't hold back the scream that tore form my mouth. I heard the Doctor laughing. "Helpless." "Weak." _

_Suddenly, I had no restraints and was standing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned and threw them. I growled as I focused on my target. It was the doctor. He was there grinning at me and laughing. I hated him. All the pain he put me through. His German accent was strong as he spoke. "Three hundred and ninety kills! My Angel of Death." I stalked towards him._

_His face changed between his and Mistresses of the KGB. They spoke, voices mixed. "You know we created you into the perfect killing machine. The perfect monster. How many innocents have you killed? Destroying their lives. Everywhere you go, you leave dead behind you. No wonder your wife was killed." I screamed in rage and charged him. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" I wrapped my hands around his throat, and I grinned as he tried to fight me off. I leant in and said, "See you in hell Doctor." I added more pressure on his neck wanting to watch as the life drained from his eyes._

_I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder and instantly became confused as they spoke. "Let go Alexia. You'll kill him." I kept the pressure up, applying more and said, "He deserves it for what he did to me. It's my fault I was too weak to protect my Natalia! I was weak!" I felt her wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled slightly. "Honey, it's not him." I realized it was my wife speaking. My vision cleared and instead of the doctor, I found Steve._  
**UPDATED 24/01/20**


	8. Chapter 8-Farmhouse

Chapter 8-Farmhouse  
_Natasha's POV_

I watched the realization wash over Alexia and her body went slack as she fell to her knees. She kept saying 'I'm sorry' and 'it's all my fault.' Repeatedly. The team sent us worried and concerned glances. I shook my head as Clint tried to approach. I spoke to them while I cradled my wife. "You can't go near her right now. You'll set her off." Alexia had turned to me and seemed to curl herself around me. Her voice was horse but thick with emotion. _"I'm sorry Natalia. I couldn't save you, so I saved others. It's my fault they died though."_ I don't think she realized that she had gone back to speaking Russian. I replied _"No, Lex. Nothing was your fault. I'm here now and forever darling." _She just held me tighter, her body trembling, but refused to cry. Speaking in Russian into her ear to help calm her down, I lifted her and quickly made my way to the Quin jet.

I gave Clint a look as he landed the Quin jet. He nodded to me. I let out a sigh and looked to my wife who hadn't interacted with anyone and had not spoken since her melt down. Not even to me. I knew she was shutting people out while she got over her memories. It was something she had been doing since we rescued her from Hydra and even before that. She always had bad meltdowns and I was the only one who could bring her back. She was lost inside her own head, much like the others, but I know her memories ad hit her hard. I knew not to touch while she was organising her thoughts. She had told me that she had to compartmentalises everything, so I knew I had to leave her until she came to me. I knew she'd be back to herself soon; I just wish I could help her more. Though I knew she will tell me when she's ready.

I was still shaking off my red room memories as we all entered the farmhouse. I couldn't help but smile as I heard Lila exclaim "Did you bring Auntie Nat with you?" I stepped forward and said, "Why don't you hug her and find out." Lila's face lit up more as she realized I was here. "Auntie Nat!" I felt my smile widen on my face as I was greeted by Clint's kids. I went to Laura after putting Lila down. "How's little Natasha." She looked sheepish as she responded, "It's little Nathaniel." I leant down and scowled at her stomach and stated "Traitor". I gave her a hug anyway and pulled back.

Lila grabbed my hand and said, "Auntie Nat, who's that lady?" I looked to where she was pointing and found my wife staring lovingly back at me. I became relieved as I knew she was back. Her eyes were no longer clouded and distant. I smiled and said, "That's my wife, Alexia." Laura looked at me in shock and awe. She then looked between me and Alexia. Lila watched in awe at my wife. I nodded to Alexia and she came over slowly. She crouched down to Lila's level and said "Hi. I'm Alexia but you can call me Lex if you want sweetie. I hope Nat isn't bothering you too much" She giggled and replied "No! She's Auntie Nat. That makes you Auntie Lex!" I saw her grin at that, and I let out a laugh and said "Oh no. She got that grin. That's not good." Lila giggled and ran off. Alexia stood up and pulled me flush against her body. "You know, you'd make an amazing mum." My heart swelled but I smiled sadly and said "You know we can't" She smirked mischievously and said "Who says we can't" She pecked my lips then she went off and introduced herself to Laura, leaving me stood there shocked.

**UPDATED 24/01/20**


	9. Chapter 9-Talkor not

Alexia's POV

I let out a shudder as the bullet was pulled out of me. I hate that. "Ok, all done. Try not to do it again." I just looked at the doctor like she was stupid and sarcastically responded "Oh yeah , sure. I'll just stop being a super hero then? You wanna take over?" She sputtered for a response but Clint saved her from replying by saying "I can't believe I didn't think of calling Ultron Terminator." I laughed and then grinned at him responding. "Ha Only because you suck at villain nicknaming Clinton." The doctor quickly left the room. Clint scowled at me and was about to reply when he was cut off by Natasha walking in. Thankfully, had had put my top back on. She looked to Clint and said "You weren't in here while she had her top removed?" Clint replied a little too quickly. "No, nope. Didn't see a thing." I snorted and said "He was facing the wall the whole time." Natasha narrowed her eyes and I held my laughter in and Clint started to fidget nervously. "So, you lied. You were in here?" he looked terrified as he tried to defend himself "What! Nat…" To others she looked like she was about to murder him but to me; I could see the playfulness light up in her eyes. Clint said nothing as he practically sprinted from the medical room. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore and burst out laughing. Nat looked at me smirking. She walked and stood between my legs and my hands automatically went to her hips. "Oh my sweet Natasha. You are evil." She just looked at me innocently and said "I have no idea what you mean." I grinned as I pulled her into my body. Her hips met mine. I kissed her but pulled back slightly and asked "What happened after I passed out?" So she filled me in.

Petro died. He was only 18. I entered the living room of the Avenger tower and spotted Wanda. She looked devastated. Their was tear tracks down her face. I headed straight towards Wanda and gave her a hug and it shocked her for a second but she hugged back. I spoke in Slovakian "If you want to talk, I'm here. I know I might be the scary assassin but I understand more than anyone. Losing sibling, it's horrible." She just cried into my shoulder and hugged me tighter. She released me and made her way to the sofa, were the rest of my team members. I felt complete and part of a family. It felt nice to have people who care for me. Though I was missing a certain someone. I looked over to the window and saw Natasha. My beautiful wife, who looks to be caught up in her thoughts. I smiled as I made my way over to her.

Natasha's POV

Petro was dead. He took the bullets that were meant for Clint. Not only did he save Clint but he saved a 9 year old boy as well. I watched as Alexia comforted Wanda. She was good with kids. I remember when we were on our honey moon and a kid fell and she instantly went to them.

**Flashback**

_I held Alexia's hand. I knew we couldn't stay here long since the KGB was after us but we made what little time we_ _had left and cherished every second. We were currently in Africa, Malawi. We walked down the dirt covered road and a kid ran out in front of us and tripped. Alexia squeezed my hand and let go and crouched down to the child. "You ok sweetie?" The child looked up with tear filled eyes and said "It hurts." She chuckled and said "Of course it will. I'll tell you a secret." The girl looked up with wide eyes. "I cry a lot more than you do when I hurt myself. You are very brave." She smiled and replied "Really?" Alexia nodded and said "Yeah. Now, lets go find your mommy or daddy." The little girl latched onto Alexia's hand. Alexia looked down and smiled. A smile similar to what she smiles at me. She then looked up at me and gave me a bigger smile. I smiled back as I followed them to find the girls mum._

**Flashback end **

I knew then that I wanted a family with Alexia but they sterilized me in the red room. I presumed that's what they did with Alexia as well. I'll need to ask. I was still annoyed at her for taking them bullets but although I was terrified, I knew she'd be fine. I felt her presence and turned around. She grabbed my waist and hugged me with her head in-between my neck and shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her neck. "What were thinking about?" I laughed softly and said "The time you helped that little girl in Malawi." She hummed. We stayed like that for a couple minutes. Their was no rush and it was nice.

She pulled back and looked into my eyes and said "I love you." I smiled as my heart swelled and filled with warmth that only she can provide. "I love you." She gave me a peck on the lips and just hugged me more. Ultron was destroyed by Wanda and the refugees were being sorted into temporary homes. I just hope everything will be fine. I felt Alexia kissed the top of my head as we headed back to the tower. She nibbled my ear and said "Want to double check they got all the bullets?" I looked back at her, leant in and licked the shell of her ear, her body shuddered, I then whispered. "Your still sleeping on the couch." I pulled back to see her shocked face. I chuckled as I made my way to our room. "NATASHA! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" I laughed quietly. Even though we lost a potential team member I knew we were going to be ok.

**Location: Unknown. HYDRA BASE**

_**"Sir, we have found her." The scarred man turned to the Hydra agent and spoke in Russian. "Good. Keep an eye on the Angel of death. She will be an asset and we shall not fail this time." The agent was dismissed as the man turned around and face the blacked haired soldier in the chair. The man smiled and said "Soon, The Winter soldier and The angel of Death shall bring Hydra forward further into the new world. Oh, I have big plans for you two." He grinned manically as he stared at a photo of Black haired woman known as Alexia. He looked up to the man in the chair as he stared blankly ahead. His metal**__**_** arm glinting off the light in the room.**_**__** Suddenly he screamed out in pain as his mind was wiped again. **_

**Part Two soon! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know the stories short but writing is hard!**


	10. Chapter 10-The Truck

Chapter 10-The truck

_Alexia's POV_

We had stayed at the Farmhouse for a couple of day to re-cooperate. All of us shared a bit of what we had seen. Now, we had tracked down Ultron and it turns out, he needs a new body. One that is more powerful than he already has. I was in the truck with Clint and Natasha. I looked on at the truck we were tailing containing the body that Ultron was trying to make. Oh yeah, he wanted to become even more indestructible. Unkillable. But I believed that nothing was unkillable. I followed my wife towards the bike that we had stored on the jet. My eyes couldn't help but been drawn to her every move. I still was astonished that I was married to her. _God she is stunning. _She looked over her shoulder just as my eyes detached itself from her swaying hips that I knew she was doing on purpose. She looked at me amused and I just acted like I hadn't just been checking out my wives' ass.

Nat slipped her leg over the bike. _How does she make everything she does look sexy? _I was snapped out of my daze when she said, "You have a little drool there darling." I wiped at my mouth as an automatic response then growled in mock annoyance. "Sorry that my wife is so appealing." She smirked and replied "What? We all can't be as sexy as me." I smirked and said, "Of course not love, but even if they were, I only have eyes for you." She blushed ad my smirked widened. My smirk transformed into a smile as I asked, "Ready for ride love?" as I slipped on behind her. I could tell she was smirking as she said "Of course."

Wrapping my arms securely around her waist just as the door opened. She accelerated and picking up speed quickly, riding in-between cars. I shouted at people to move out the way as we drove. _People can be so oblivious. _I spotted caps Shield. I bent down off the bike, using my legs to maintain my balance on the bike, and snatched Caps shield up. Nat stated, "Always picking up after you boys." I smirked. Clint shouted in our earpieces, "Hard right... NOW!" Cutting into an alley way, I couldn't help tease, "Tight squeeze babe." I knew she was smiling. Exiting the alley way, the truck was blocking our path but a gap underneath the bike. I already knew my wives mind and I squeezed her waist as years of instinct of working together clicked in place and I knew that both of us wouldn't be able to fit underneath, so I quickly stood and leapt up and over the truck, using my hands to rebound off and flip myself, landing a kick towards Ultron, which made him stumble since it wasn't expected. My momentum of the jump kept me going so I reached out and grabbed the side of the truck and manged to grip onto the side of the truck hanging on. Neither of us were kidding when we said we were the perfect team. Nat manoeuvred the bike alongside the truck and detached caps shield and as we saw him being strangled by Ultron. I shouted 'CAP' and threw his Shield up, he caught it and fought back.

Ultron fired towards my wife and thankfully she stopped the bike in time and quickly rode to catch up. _How dare he! _I quickly pulled myself up. Neither me nor Steve were strong enough to face Ultron, but we just needed him to stay distracted.

I nodded to Steve as we attacked. Ultron sent a laser at me, but I dodged. I threw a punch his way, but it barely dented him. I growled in annoyance. Me and Steve dodged his attacks but one caught Steve off guard and he got sent flying into me. I rolled but manged to grab the side of the truck again as Steve went flying off into the road. I knew he would be fine. I groaned as I pulled myself back over the truck, again and moved out of the way just as Steve launched himself at Ultron. I moved in and me and Steve attacked, our moves flowing one after the other easily. Steve managed to get a good hit on Ultron, and he went flying into a bridge pillar. I braced for impact as Ultron launched himself at me and Steve.

We were both carried into the train compartment that had been running next to us. I groaned in discomfort as something went through my stomach. I looked down to find a metal bar sticking out. _Again! Seriously._ I managed to pull the bar out just as Ultron went to attack Cap again. But Ultron was suddenly cut off from attacking by a familiar blue blur. Wanda blocked him off. "Please. Don't do this." _Huh, looks like the twins are good guys now. _Wanda responded, "What choice do we have?" Ultron looked pissed off. He turned to Petro and fired. Thankfully he moved in time, but the train driver was killed. I moved to stop Ultron, but he punched me, and it sent me flying. I muttered angrily "I swear I am going to kill that Terminator!" He escaped and was heading towards Nat. I prayed she got off that dam truck that was now air born.

I heard Clint saying to Cap if he'd seen Nat. My body went cold as Cap responded, "If you have the package, get it to Stark!" I ignored the now stopped train as I spoke to Clint through the comms. "Clint, where's Nat?" He didn't respond. I asked again. "CLINT! WHERE IS MY WIFE!" I saw the twins flinch at my loud voice but didn't care. He responded. "I'm sorry Alexia. He took Nat." My vision blackened around the edges and my blood turned to ice in my veins. I went numb. Gruesome scenarios ran through my head. _Not again. Please, not again. _

I stormed out the train as I heard Wanda exclaim "Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world or destroying it... where do you thinks he gets that?" I snarled at Cap. "I swear Cap, if Tony does anything to jeopardize this and my chance on getting Nat back and killing that dam robot, I will tear him apart."

**UPDATED 24/01/20**


	11. Chapter 11-Vision

Chapter 11-Vision

I was stood, completely still, with tense muscles, almost like a statue. The twins kept glancing at me nervously. I maintained my glared at Tony as he responded to Cap. I could tell he was aware of me because his eyes kept glancing at me but avoiding looking directly at me. Sweat dripped down his face and all I wanted to do was strangle him. _It his fault. If he didn't build that fucking thing._ I just need to know Natasha is safe. I need her back. I know I wouldn't survive if she was gone from me again. She completes me. I can't breathe without her. She is my whole life.

I knew she could handle herself, but it didn't stop me from worrying. I felt incomplete without her here. It was like I was missing a part of myself. I still wasn't happy with the twins due to them messing with everybody's minds, but they were against Ultron now. I zoned out the conversation. My mind kept bringing up images of wives beaten and broken body. I was falling apart inside because I had no idea what Ultron would do. _I swear if he has touched her in anyway…_ I knew I would do anything to get my wife back.

I had no idea how long I had zoned out for, but I was snapped back into the situation when I saw Tony duck under Caps shield. Bruce had grabbed Wanda. It was a mess and I was close to snapping. _Everybody is here arguing like children and Nat could be being tortured right now!_ I was about to snap at everyone and go and find Nat myself when Thor stormed in and hit the coffin case with Milnor. Thunder struck the case, and everybody froze and stared.

Suddenly the lid burst open and Thor was across the room with something looking like an android stood in front of him. The thing turned and looked out the window and looked as if it was the first time seeing it and I suppose it was. Then it spoke "I'm...sorry...that was...odd." It sounded like Jarvis. It was kind of creepy. A yellow cape appeared off it shoulders as it made itself a green suit of clothing. I was too busy worrying about Nat to listen to the conversation happening even though I probably should. Somehow, he was holding Milnor. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing anything, and I spoke up, my voice showing my irritation. "Ok, if this thing can help us defeat Terminator, then can we go now. We need to find Nat and stop the end of the world."

**Time skip...**

Now, we were in Slovakia. Wanda was in the people's minds making them leave the area. I spoke to Bruce saying "You, with me Brucey. She has to be here." He didn't question me and followed. I had an idea of where my wife was, and I could only hope that I'm right. I headed straight for the building which I thought she might be in due to all the activity that was in it from the observations.

I barged through the door pissed expecting resistance, but surprisingly it was empty. "Natasha!" My heart seemed to stop for a second when silence greeted me but then I heard my name. "Alexia!" I didn't wait for Bruce, I practically sprinted over in the direction of her voice and came to an abrupt halt. I felt a smile overcome my face as I spotted her form stood behind the cell bars. I scanned her body checking for injuries, all while being elated to find her. "You know I would like to get out of her and see my wife." Snapping out of my daze, I rushed over to the bars. I didn't even think twice about it and just grabbed the bars and pulled. They broke with an echoing snap and I hurriedly dropped them as I was practically tackled by Nat. I hugged her tight and muttered into her neck. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I lost once before, never again."

Natasha's POV

I was sitting in this cell where Ultron had left me in. I knew he was going to do something big and whatever it was, it wasn't good. I suddenly heard a voice that I had missed, even if we had barely been separated for two days, I craved Alexia. Unbidden images had made it into my mind of my wife finding me dead and I knew she wouldn't be able to survive it a second time, because neither could I.

I shouted back and soon came face to face with Alexia. I smiled as she froze, most likely realizing that I am here. "You know, I would like to get out of here and see my wife." She snapped out her daze and rushed over. She grabbed the bars and pulled until they snapped. I jumped at her, legs wrapped around her waist and arms round her neck. She muttered, "Don't ever scare me like that again. I lost you once before, never again." I pulled back to find a couple tears down her cheeks. I lifted my hand to her cheek and wiped her tear away. "I can't promise that, but I'll try my best." I then touched my lips to hers. Our lips moved in sync. Her tongue invaded my mouth and I let out a moan. We pulled apart when air became a need. We just stared into each other's eyes with our foreheads touching.

We were broken apart by a cough. We both looked in the direction of the cough and found an embarrassed Bruce. Alexia chuckled and said, "Sorry Bruce." I unwrapped myself from her, but she refused to let go of my hand. It was time to save the world again. This time, I had my wife at my side.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**UPDATED 24/01/20**


	12. Chapter 12-The Begining of the End

Chapter 12-The beginning of the end.

_Alexia's POV_

Slovakia was getting higher and higher. Cap was trying to get as any people off this rock, but we knew a choice would have to be made, which was pointed out by Natasha. I looked over at my wife just as the sun came into view and she looked stunning, even with the dirt and scratch marks across her face. She spoke as I walked up next to her. "I didn't say we should leave." Cap looked at her, but she was looking at me. "There's worse ways to go." I pulled her in my body and rest my head against hers. _"My sun and stars." _She smiled, some tears came to the corner of her eyes and she whispered against my lips, _"My life, love and fear." _We stayed content until it was broken by Nat stating as she pulled away but not from my side "Where else am I going to get a view like this?" I smiled then laughed as Fury came through our coms. "Glad you like the view Romanoff; its about to get a lot better." SHEILDs old Carrier flew into sight. Me and my wife smiled at each other. _We just might be able to do this. _

I laughed as Nat drove through Ultron's bots. She smiled my way and we arrived with the others. We faced outwards, forming a circle, just as Thor shouted at Ultron "Is that the most you can do!" Ultron paused, then raised his hand and more bots appeared from nowhere. Steve sarcastically said, "You had to ask." I sighed and looked towards Nat as Ultron did a typical 'Villain' speech. The bots then attack after Tony said, "Like the old man said…together." And the bots attacked. Out of breath slightly, I managed to kick a bot back and shot it dead.

I released a sigh as we managed to clear out most of the bots. Ultron was somewhere, heavily injured. I had been shot but had been busy to get the bullet out and it had healed over which means it going to hurt when I dug it back out. I had stayed to help with Wanda with the rest of the bots but had ended taking more damage than I thought. Suddenly, Wanda screamed out in a pained scream, one full of loss. A bot came out of nowhere and crashed into me, sending me flying, into a wall. My head cracked against the wall and just before my vision black out, I saw Wanda collapse to her knees and released a red burst.

I had ended waking back up in the hospital wing. I hadn't seen Nat yet, but Clint was with me and had been for the past half an hour. I let out a shudder as the bullet was extracted out of me finally. The doctor looked impressed that I didn't make a sound and she kept checking me out, but I paid her no mind. Clint was containing his laughter, leaning against the wall. The doctor pulled away, almost leaving a lingering touch and I raised my eyebrow at her. I glanced at Clint and I scowled when I saw him trying to contain his laughter. "Ok, all done. Try not to do it again." I just looked at the doctor like she was stupid and sarcastically responded "Oh yeah, sure. I'll just stop being a superhero then. You wanna take over? And stop fucking trying to touch me up, not only do I not appreciate it, but my wife wouldn't appreciate it either. In fact, she would kill you." She paled and sputtered for a response, but Clint saved her from replying by saying "I can't believe I didn't think of calling Ultron Terminator." I laughed and then grinned at him responding. "Ha Only because you suck at villain nicknaming Clinton." The doctor quickly left the room. Clint scowled at me and was about to reply when he was cut off by Natasha walking in. Thankfully, I had just put my top back on.

She looked to Clint and said, "You weren't in here while she had her top removed?" Clint replied a little too quickly. "No, nope. Didn't see a thing." I snorted and said, "He was facing the wall the whole time." Natasha narrowed her eyes and I held my laughter in, and Clint started to fidget nervously. "So, you lied. You were in here?" he looked terrified as he tried to defend himself "What! Nat..." To others she looked like she was about to murder him but to me; I could see the playfulness light up in her eyes. Clint said nothing as he practically sprinted from the medical room but shouted "Maybe you should ask your wife about the doctor who was inappropriately touching your wife!". I couldn't contain my laughter anymore and burst out laughing. Nat looked at me smirking, eyebrow raised in question. She walked and stood between my legs and my hands automatically went to her hips. "Oh, my sweet Natasha. You are evil." She just looked at me innocently and said, "I have no idea what you mean." I grinned as I pulled her into my body. Her hips met mine. I kissed her but pulled back slightly and asked, "What happened after I passed out?" So, she filled me in. Just as we exited the room she asked, "So, who's the doctor I have to kill for touching my wife?" I just laughed.

**UPDATED 24/01/20**


	13. Chapter 13-Relax

Chapter 13-Relax  
_Natasha's POV_

Ultron had destroyed by Wanda and the refugees were being sorted into temporary homes. Petro was dead. He took the bullets that were meant for Clint. Not only did he save Clint, but he saved a nine-year old boy as well. I had told Alexia and she was saddened by the loss not only because she knew Petro was a young adult but because Wanda had lost her twin. Her sibling. Alexia knew how that felt losing that sibling bond and even her didn't have a chance to grow stronger, she still felt the loss.

We were currently in the living room with the rest of the team. We had dropped by because Alexia wanted to let Wanda know that she is here for her. I watched as my wife crouched down in front of Wanda, held her hands and comforted her. She was good with kids. She always has been. I remember when we were on our honeymoon, and a kid had fallen, and she instantly went to see if they were ok.

_Flashback_

_I held Alexia's hand. I knew we couldn't stay here long since the KGB was after us, but we made what little time we_ _had left and cherished every second. We were currently in Africa, Malawi. We walked down the dirt covered road and a kid ran out in front of us and tripped. Alexia squeezed my hand and let go and crouched down to the child. "You ok sweetie?" The child stared up at Alexia's face in slight fear and awe, not understanding so Alexia spoke in Chichewa, the native language in Malawi._

_Understanding washed over the kids face, and she tried to wipe her tear-filled eyes, saying, "It hurts." Alexia chuckled and said "Of course it will. I'll tell you a secret." The girl looked up with wide eyes. "I cry a lot more than you do when I hurt myself. You are very brave." She smiled and replied "Really?" Alexia nodded and said "Yeah. Now, let's go find your mommy or daddy." The little girl latched onto Alexia's hand. Alexia looked down and smiled. A smile that I was often on the receiving end of. A smile, her real smile, that no one but me only ever see. She then looked up at me and gave me a bigger smile. I smiled back as I followed them to find the girls mum._

_Flashback end_

I knew then that I wanted a family with Alexia, but they sterilized me in the red room. I presumed that's what they did with Alexia as well. I'll need to ask her about it. I was still annoyed at her for getting injured, although I was terrified when Barton had gone to look for her and came back with her unconscious in his arms, I knew she was fine when Clint nodded. I refused to move head from my lap the whole journey back home. I had stroked her hair whispering sweet nothing into her ear while also threating her to wake up.

Bringing myself back from my thoughts, I felt her presence and turned around. She grabbed my waist and hugged me into her body. She put her head in-between my neck and shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her neck. "What are you thinking about?" I laughed softly and said, "The time you helped that little girl in Malawi." She hummed. We stayed like that for a couple minutes. There was no rush and it was nice.

She pulled back and looked into my eyes and said, "I love you." I smiled as my heart swelled and filled with warmth that only she can provide. "I love you." She gave me a peck on the lips and pressed me into her body. I just hope everything will be fine. We slowly headed back to our room.

I felt Alexia kissed the top of my head as made our way towards our room. She nibbled my ear and said, "Want to double check they got all the bullets?" I looked back at her, leant in and licked the shell of her ear, her body shuddered, I then whispered. "You're still sleeping on the couch." I pulled back to see her shocked face. I chuckled as I made my way to our room. "NATASHA! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" I laughed quietly. Even though we lost a potential team member I knew we were going to be ok.

**Location: Unknown. HYDRA BASE**

**_"Sir, we have found her." The scarred man turned to the Hydra agent and spoke in Russian. "Good. Keep an eye on the Angel of death. She will be an asset and we shall not fail this time." The agent was dismissed as the man turned around and face the blacked haired soldier in the chair. The man smiled and said "Soon, The Winter soldier and the angel of Death shall bring Hydra forward further into the new world. Oh, I have big plans for you two." He grinned manically as he stared at a photo of Black-haired woman known as Alexia. He looked up to the man in the chair as he stared blankly ahead. His metal arm glinting off the light in the room. Suddenly he screamed out in pain as his mind was wiped again. _**

**END OF PART 1**

**UPDATED 24/01/20**


	14. AOU:Not a chapter

Thank you for reading my book! My laptop is now fixed so more updates will be coming soon.

The second part of Angel Of Death will be arriving soon, as well as the background of Alexia, as soon as I finish my Harry Potter fanfic, The Truth.

I am truly sorry about the wait but do not worry, I AM NOT ABANDONDING THIS STORY AT ALL!

Just please remain patient as I am busy with uni, work and work placements.

Also all my stories are published on Wattpad under the same name Unknownwriter20.

But again, thank you for reading, I truly appreciate every single one of you for taking the time to read; even when it's not the best.


	15. UPDATE

Thank you for reading my book! My laptop is now fixed so more updates will be coming soon.

The second part of Angel Of Death will be arriving soon, as well as the background of Alexia, as soon as I finish my Harry Potter fanfic, The Truth.

I am truly sorry about the wait but do not worry, I AM NOT ABANDONDING THIS STORY AT ALL!

Just please remain patient as I am busy with uni, work and work placements.

Also all my stories are published on Wattpad under the same name Unknownwriter20.

But again, thank you for reading, I truly appreciate every single one of you for taking the time to read; even when it's not the best.


End file.
